


Live Long and Prosper

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Tumblr Fics 2015 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve still hasn't watched Star Trek. Wanda decides to rectify that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Long and Prosper

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched a whole lot of Star Trek so that's why this is a) short and b) there's not a whole lot of references. Sorry :(

"Have you heard the conspiracy that says America faked the moon landing?" Wanda asked Steve as she sat down on the couch next to him.

"Do you believe it?"

She considered this for a moment. "No, I suppose not."

He nodded. "If my friends don't believe it, why should I?"

"We're friends?"

They'd been on the Avengers together for a year now. "I thought-I just-"

She laughed. "I know. I assumed we were too."

Sam walked into the lounge and looked at the screen. "You're _just_ getting around to that?"

Steve shrugged. "We've been more than a little busy."

"What are you talking about? Getting around to what?"

"Steve has a list," "I have a list."

"Of what? Everything you missed out in in the ice?"

Sam was trying very hard to hide his smile as Steve said, "Well, the notable things, you know that people suggest." With a sheepish smile, the blond held it out a journal to her.

Her eyes flicked over it, smiling. "You have not watched Star Trek yet?"

"Not yet?"

She clapped her hands and got up. "We need to do this right away. I have the DVD's in my room for the original series."

"I thought that it was a movie franchise?"

She gasped. "It. Is. Not. Just. A. _Movie franchise_! Sam, explain it while I get the discs."

"Alright, it started as a TV series, then there were movies, and I think more series, including an animated series, more movies, and they recently rebooted it. There's also books and novels, not to mention a whole language that people learn."

"So there's more to it than there is to Star Wars?"

Sam laughed, putting a hand on Steve's shoulder. "So much more."

* * *

 

Steve had binge watched before, but the only time he had done it with someone else is when the previous Avengers team had watched all of the Star Wars movies together one weekend. There was something about watching Star Trek with just Sam and Wanda though. They were all in comfy clothes and they had moved the air popping popcorn machine to the lounge for easy access, along with restocking the mini fridge with soda.

"This was Pietro's favorite series," Wanda had admitted as she had put the first disc in. "I started buying the series with my first paycheck."

As they got further into the night, they seemed to... Gravitate towards Steve on the giant couch. By the time they all fell asleep (Sam had, admittedly, been the first one to fall asleep), they were a bundle of blankets, flannel, random popcorn kernels, and a few soda cans.

Eventually, Wanda had put her head on Steve's shoulder, telling herself that she would open her eyes at the end of the title sequence. When she woke up a few hours later, the room still dark and dawn still far enough away to warrant going back to sleep, his arm was around her and she was still cuddled against his side. It was something that she was okay with as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

 

Steve woke up to see Natasha standing in front of them, hands on jean clad hips, smiling. "A Star Trek marathon and I wasn't invited? I'm disappointed in you, Steve."

"There's always more for tonight," he told her, as Wanda stirred next to him. Sam was already up or had disappeared in their sea of blankets.

He was kind of glad that he had held off watching it for so long.


End file.
